


Dream Girls

by FreshBrains



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Community: 100_women, Community: comment_fic, Developing Relationship, Dreams, F/F, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The entire galaxy has seen you. The awakening of the Jedi.” She scoffs. “Like a child’s story.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps,” Rey says, and takes a cautious step forward. “But the entire galaxy did not betray their order for a girl they’d never met before. <i>You</i> did.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Girls

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt [Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Phasma/Rey, Phasma never believed she would one day be following the example of FN-2187](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/720892.html?thread=95152892#t95152892) and the LJ 100_women prompt #043: [Dreams](http://fresh-brainss.livejournal.com/6660.html).

“You’re not a good person,” Rey says, and she _means_ it, she wants to mean it. She’s seen so much good and bad just since she’s been off Jakku; she has no room for errors, no room for guessing.

This woman has done unspeakable things. This is bad, this is _dark._

“Then why are you here?” Phasma looks up from where she’s sitting on the small metal bench—the only furnishing in her holding cell next to the interrogation rooms. Even without her armor, she is an imposing woman, all angles and lines with her shock of pale hair and her icy blue eyes. “I doubt they’d send a scavenger to interrogate me. Even a clever one.”

_No, they wouldn’t_ , Rey thinks. _Which is why I used the Force as a means to my own end—the exact opposite of what a Jedi should do_. “I dreamed of you last night.”

Phasma arches an eyebrow at this, still frowning. “You’ve never met me until now.”

“But you’ve seen _me_ ,” Rey says. She can see it at night, when the First Order captain sleeps restlessly. It’s odd, seeing yourself, yet freeing in a way. In Phasma’s dreams, she is powerful, and strong…and beautiful.

A beautiful enigma born of sand and magic, an image that bleeds from Phasma’s mind to her own.

If Phasma is fazed, she does not show it. Her jaw ticks. “The entire galaxy has seen you. The awakening of the Jedi.” She scoffs. “Like a child’s story.”

“Perhaps,” Rey says, and takes a cautious step forward. “But the entire galaxy did not betray their order for a girl they’d never met before. _You_ did.” It’s bold, both the words and the movement, but she’s willing to take the risk.

“You think I did this for _you_?” Even as she says it, Phasma’s mind betrays her words—Rey sees herself again, beautiful, smiling, opening up a new world for the stormtrooper woman who also never had a family of her own.

“I know you did,” Rey says, and as she hears guards coming down the hallway, she knows her time is up. She punches a code into the door and makes a swift exit. “I’ll be back,” she says as the door hiss shut, leaving behind a stunned Phasma.

But even as metal comes between them, she hears one clear thought ring from Phasma’s mind: _I hope to see you soon._


End file.
